


Domestic

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol loves living with Baekhyun, even when he gets scolded for making a mess in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is smol and fluffy like my cat

“Park Chanyeol! Did you try to cook again?”

Baekhyun’s voice echoed in the small flat and reached the other’s ears. Chanyeol left the video game console on the comfortable coach and entered the kitchen. Baekhyun was resting against kitchen’s counter, arms crossed. 

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, taking the tiny man in his arms. He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t stay angry for long in this position. “I was really hungry and you weren’t coming out of your stupid office. Also, I’m sick of eating Chinese from the place down the street, we order from there 5 days in a week.”

Baekhyun grinned at this while hugging Chanyeol’s waist. He buried his face in Chanyeol’s black t-shirt. “I’ll use Jongdae as our special slave from now on, his head might be big but he can at least cook well.” 

Chanyeol laughed softly at this. “How can you two be best friends? I don’t get it at all, always talking bad about each other.”

“Hey, did that big headed dork say something bad about me?”

Baekhyun pulled his face away from Chanyeol’s chest and looked at him in the eye suspiciously. He actually looked like a puppy and Chanyeol wanted to kiss him so bad. So he did.

At first, he rubbed his lips to Baekhyun’s lips, he was trying to provoke Baekhyun with not giving him what he wants. Then he heard Baekhyun’s whine and smiled. He pressed his lips harder this time.

Chanyeol loved moments like this in their relationship. He loved relaxing in Baekhyun’s arms after a stressful day at work. He loved getting home to a loving, caring Baekhyun after dealing with the naughty kids at the school. Baekhyun would welcome him saying, “Welcome home, love,” and that would make everything worth it. Baekhyun was there to make all the problems disappear. 

The loving kiss ended when Baekhyun pulled away. Chanyeol rested his forehead against his and inhaled, then kissed the older on his nose. He looked at Baekhyun’s grin with love.

Baekhyun sneaked away from his arms and turned away to the counter when he realized he was being stared. “You can’t deceive me with kisses Chanyeol, you’ve been trying for 5 years but haven’t given up yet. Now, clean up this mess or I’ll give your Xbox to Jongdae and won’t regret it.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a fake shock expression, making Baekhyun laugh. “You are so mean.” He said.

“But you love me.” Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a sloppy kiss on the forehead with this answer.

“Yes, I do.”

Baekhyun whined again. “Stop it. You can’t get away from the dishes. Now, I’m going to play games, the quicker you finish the more kisses you’ll get. Got it?” 

Baekhyun turned to the door to head to the living room but before he get out, Chanyeol managed to slap his butt-of course not without earning glares- and started doing the dishes.

Every minute that passed with the sound of Baekhyun’s game and the plates Chanyeol washed, he thought about how he loved his life so much


End file.
